Shayera Hol (DC Animated Universe)
Shayera Hol is a detective from the planet Thanagar. She joined the Justice League and developed feelings for John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Biography ''Justice League: Secret Origins During the Imperium invasion, Hawkgirl was telepathically summoned by J'onn J'onzz to assist in repelling the invaders. Hawkgirl was teamed with Superman to take out the aliens' factories, which propelled smoke into the air to block out the sun. They were unsuccessful and were both captured. J'onn, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern attempted to rescue the two but were themselves captured. The six heroes were held for the alien invaders leader. After Batman had successfully infiltrated the factory and reversed the smoke process, the group was able to free themselves and destroy the factory and its duplicates around the world. In fact, Hawkgirl was responsible for destroying the Imperium when he attempted to escape on board his personal shuttle craft. Due to her efforts during the invasion, Hawkgirl was invited aboard the Watchtower, and formed the Justice League along with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn. Justice League: The Savage Time ''To be added ''Justice League: Starcrossed After a Gordanian vessel was shot down by the Thanagarians over Washington D.C., Hawkgirl's mission on Earth was complete. She had sent all of the data she had collected on Earth and the Justice League to the Thanagarians. It was determined that Earth would not be safe from a Gordanian attack and so construction began on a force field generator to protect the Earth, overseen by Thanagarian Paran Dul. Hawkgirl was then revealed to the entire planet as a spy. To make matters worse, especially for John Stewart, she revealed that she was engaged to the Thanagarians' commander, Hro Talak. These revelations created a rift between her and her teammates and caused significant damage to her relationship with John Stewart. Hawkgirl was firm in her duty to Thanagar and believed that the Thanagarians were acting in Earth's best interests. When the Justice League resisted the occupation of Earth, she chose duty to her homeworld over loyalty to her League mates. The league was captured using Shayera's report of their weaknesses against them. When only John Stewart remained standing, Shayera chose duty over love, and rendered John unconscious with her mace as he was trying to appeal to her emotions. Within days of the League's escape, Shayera discovered the Thanagarians' true intentions. The device they were building was not a force field generator, but a Hyperspace Bypass Generator. The generator would create a wormhole in hyperspace, allowing the Thangarian armada to jump behind the Gordanians' defenses and attack their homeworld directly. This would destroy the Earth and everyone on it. Shayera stole this information and handed it directly to Bruce Wayne. She then returned John Stewart's Power Ring. Her betrayal was quickly discovered by Hro Talak's right-hand man, Kragger, and she was imprisoned. Talak then realized that Shayera was not in love with him but with John. Shayera was offered the chance to be released and pardoned for her treason, if she admitted that she did not love John. Shayera refused. Commenting that if he truly loved her, then he'd spare the Earth. During Shayera's imprisonment, the League made their assault on the armada and their captured Watchtower. When Wonder Woman infiltrated the vessel, she bitterly released Shayera. Shayera picked up a Thanagarian warriors discarded mace and flew off to confront Hro Talak. Shayera found Talak in the control room for the Bypass Generator's force field as he was about to kill John. Shayera successfully stopped his assault and turned his aggression on her. Shayera lost the fight and was pinned to a wall by Talak's energy axe. After Shayera begged him to spare the Earth, he simply slammed back of the energy axe into her, giving her an almost deadly shock and then discarded her by throwing her across the room. John Stewart then resumed the fight with Talak. After defeating Talak, Stewart was too injured to operate the lever to deactivate the force field. Shayera had awoken and assisted him, placing her hands over his and helping to pull the lever down and thus enabling the destruction of the Bypass Generator. With the generator's destruction, the Thangarians left Earth. However, Shayera's status in the Justice League had been called to question. The other six members of the League discussed and voted inside Wayne Manor. Shayera was called in, but she never gave them a chance to tell her the conclusion they had come to - she voluntarily resigned from the League. Before leaving, however, she told John that she loved him and never lied about that. It is unknown if she heard his words to her: ''I love you too... ''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis When Lex Luthor and Brainiac merged together, Shayera and the founding members were faced with their Justice Lords counterparts. Shayera's drone belittled her, saying that nobody trusted her, and everyone despised her on both Earth and Thanagar. The Hawkgirl drone was eventually crushed, with pleasure, by John Stewart who was letting off steam for his broken heart. Shayera returned the favor by slamming the head of John Stewart's duplicate off its shoulders with a simple "''likewise, I'm sure". When the League was defeated by the combination of Brainiac and Luthor, The Flash ran around the world, faster than he has ever gone, slamming hit after hit into the cyborg. When Brainiac was finally driven from Luthor, Flash entered the Speed Force. Shayera was the one who located the extra-dimensional portal and was able to grab hold of Flash's arm. With the assistance of the six other members, they pulled him back to their reality. ''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Hawkgirl had Mr. Terrific sound the call to fight Darkseid, and she destroyed one of his devices with help from Commander Steel and Atomic Skull, even after getting her wing pierced by a Parademon's spear. Powers and Abilities Powers *Super Strength *Invulnerability *Flight Abilities *Keen Intellect *Armed Combatant *Excellent Hand-To-Hand Combatant Relationships *Superman - Team leader. *Batman - Teammate. *The Flash - Friend and teammate. *Green Lantern - Love interest, future husband and teammate. *Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Warhawk - Son. *Wonder Woman - Friend and teammate. *Hro Talak - Ex-fiancée and enemy. *Kragger - Enemy. *Paran Dul - Friend turned enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *TV Movie (6 films) **Justice League: Secret Origins'' - Maria Canals **''Justice League: The Savage Time'' - Maria Canals **''Justice League: Starcrossed'' - Maria Canals **''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' - Maria Canals **''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' - Maria Canals **''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' - Maria Canals *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Statue) Gallery Hawkgirl Justice League6.jpg|Hawkgirl flies with the Black Hawks. Hawkgirl Justice League4.jpg|Hawkgirl just before she's discovered. Shayera Hol (Justice League).jpg|Shayera during the Thanagarian Invasion. Shayera Hol (Justice League)2.jpg|A disgraced Shayera is freed by Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl Justice League Unlimited.jpg|Hawkgirl at the time of Darkseid's attack. See Also *Hawkgirl Category:Hawkman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Love interest Category:Mothers Category:Thanagarians Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight